Show me your Firetruck, Extended
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: Severide\OC- If you have read Show me your Firetruck, your okay to read this! Enjoy! (Same disclaimer applies)


(A\N-

Chapter 12-(Over the next week)

I felt sick, my back felt like I had been hit by a ton truck. But other than that I felt fine, Chief and Mills both stopped by today-though I was restricted to light duty only and that made me sort of angry, though I knew that it was best for my recovery. There was one bright spot though, I would be able to drive the engine, and help Shay and Dawson if needed. I loved being able to help someone, it really helped me know that my life really did have meaning. We were finally back at the fire house when I was in charge with fixing dinner once again. After a quick search on the internet, I decided I would be making my Chili- with an extra not too spicy kick.

Chapter 13(about 2 days later, the morning)

I smiled, I had Def Leppard's Love and Affection in my head-it immediately made me think of Severide. I got dressed and drove down to the firehouse with this huge smile on my face. A while later, everyone came in-Severide was the last one in. It was easy to know why I adored him. Today I would be taking a shortened shift due to me being on light duty, then the alarm sounded. I got up a second later(after I finished a piece of a strawberry) and jogged over towards the engine. We finally got to the location and that's when I realized that we were very short handed and even though I was not yet medically cleared, it meant all hands on deck. It was a warehouse fire and the warehouse had some chemicals that were hazardous. Severide and I were clearing out the other materials when I smelled sulfur and bleach. "Severide, Do you smell that"? I screamed into the walkie-talkie. He agreed, and he wanted me to leave, but I did not want to risk losing him, so I stayed. Though I could not help but feel a little light headed, most likely due to the chemicals. It took every fiber of my being to not pass out, at that point I heard Matt's voice on the walkie-talkie-it was also then that Severide and I finally got the fire out.

Chapter 14-(The Valentine's Day Chapter)

I was finally happy with my life and my profession and that does not always happen. I noticed that Severide and Casey had grins on their faces. I quickly glanced up at the calendar and saw that it was Feb. 14. I quietly sighed to myself and Shay also did the same thing. After we'd finished a couple calls, Casey came up to me with a relationship question-you see, next to Chief- I am always the one that gets fielded with advice Questions. Not that I do not enjoy giving advice, it is because I do-but I have just wished that I was loved by someone. It was then that I felt someone grab me and spin me around. That was a good feeling that Severide loved me as much as he did. Maybe I got my wish after all.

Chapter 15(three days later)

I had the song High Enough in my head, and today was rare day because I was not at the firehouse for my usual morning shift-I decided that I would take the evening shifts. Severide had invited me to his apartment that he shares with Shay, and wanted to keep an eye on me because my burn is not healing at all.

As I woke up, I had the song "Take hold of the flame" by Queensryche. If this is what I am waking up to, it is going to be an interesting day to say the least. Today, I had decided that I would go down to the firehouse for a few hours, just to clear my mind-I just hope Matt is not there, because I think that he'd not want me sustain any more injuries, he treated me more like a brother than anything else.

Chapter 16-(A/N-Thank you everyone for your Reviews, and Views-they mean so much!)

Well, the morning shift was kind of quiet, nothing really major. I was however, the only woman on shift for the whole day because Shay and Dawson were sick. A couple hours later, we had gotten a call about abandoned house catching fire. We all thought that our firebug had stopped, but it appeared not to look that way. Since no one lived in that house, we were just concerned about the fire spreading. I had my gear on and I entered the house, when again I smelled that mix of sulfur and bleach-that was strange, because I thought that chemical fires weren't all that common-until the last couple of fires. I would have to talk to Chief about this; because this was scaring me-and nothing in this line of work would scare me or at least gets to that point.

Chapter 17, (A month since the accident)

After we had gotten back to the firehouse, I decided to tell everyone of the smell that I have been noticing at those fires-though Severide had stepped out, so I knew he probably did not hear me which was a blessing in disguise. It suddenly dawned on everyone that someone was trying to harm us, and we were just doing our jobs. I entered Chief Boden's office, he understood my concerns. As I was walking out he said-"You and Severide are going to have to trust each other even more, because I am permanently putting you on his unit." After the shock wore off, I said-"Thank you Chief." It was Severide's night to cook, which meant that I would have to help him decide on a recipe-which I did not mind, we both decided on Stuffed Peppers.

Chapter 18-Hero, Part 1

It was a typical day in Firehouse 51 or so I thought. (In her dream)-There were typical conversations going on between the crews. I had a pulsing headache and the pain was too much to bear. I decided to lie down, but the dispatch call changed that. I looked into Severide's eyes with my panic laced ones. He took the hint but he still watched out for me. I had the song, Bring me to life by Evanscence in my head- i thought it fit because I loved that song so much and it just had an awesome riff.

Chapter 19-Bittersweet;Fighting 17th

(The Next Day)

I was asked to go to Chief's office-Do not get me wrong, I was fearful of what he would say about the other day.

Surprisingly, that was not mentioned-He was placing me back on full duty. I was super ready to be placed back on where I was needed.

I also mentioned about the last fires, and the chemicals that I smelled. He thought for a moment and said-"I will call my superiors and see if they have any records of this happening in the past". I nodded a nod of understanding; at that point I had the song "Fire in the Water" in my head. I decided that I should take a shower before going home.

(Mills Point of View)

I have had become increasingly worried about Morgan ever since Severide and I rescued her that night; I have decided that I should talk to her and see if I can help her-then I would see if Severide knew what I will find out.

(Later in the Day, Still in Mills' Point of View)

After we had eaten some dinner made by Shay, I decided that I should find her in the locker room- I decided that Severide should join us in the locker room so that she would not feel pressured by me. Outside the locker room, I heard humming and water running. I decided that I would wait along with Severide in the main room while she finished. (20 minutes later)-She had finished with her shower and she was in the main room, waiting and reading a magazine-most probably one of her horse magazines. Severide and I quickly glanced at each other and sat down by her. "Hey, M- What's wrong, you have not been acting like yourself and I just want to know what's wrong." (Morgan's Point of View)- My breath caught in my chest as stated, "I am just tired-looking Mills in the eye, as Severide caught up with me and kissed me on the cheek.

I did not understand why I was having that type of reaction around both Severide and Mills, but I knew that both of them were worried. That was then the dispatch alarm sounded-I was already dressed, so all I had to do was grab my air tank and walkie-talkie. I hopped on the back and gave a nod to go towards Casey. He drove carefully, due to the fact I was on the back-It reminded me of that scene in Backdraftwhere the guy is on the back when responding to a call. Little did I know that this fire would change my life forever? A/N-That's all I will leave with you today until this afternoon, and if you have any guesses about what happens until next update- PM me and do not forget to Review! Much love-Dixiewinxwrites12)

Chapter 20- Fighting 17th

(A/N- I am pleased that you have stuck with me through this, I am so happy that you've enjoyed it thus far-never fear, I am wanting to start a sequel, enough of my rambling-on with Chapter 20!)

I recognized the location of the fire immediately-It was a hotel that I had stayed at when I was younger; I knew instantly what I had to do. I jumped off hurriedly and grabbed my tank from the back and against both Severide's and Casey's as well as Chief's orders, but I did not care-I had to save those people in there, even if it meant risking my own. I nodded towards Severide and he mouthed-"Be Safe"-I nodded and held back the tears that were growing as I put my breathing mask on. (two hours into the blaze)-I had managed to get everyone out-We were outnumbered in EMS staff, so they sent out a call for help, and 26 other ambulances came. The last thing I remember was Mills talking to me through the walkie-talkie, and since he was in the adjacent room, I thought that we would be fine-until I was walking across the room to avoid a piece of wall that was falling. Mills had heard the crash and came quickly but it was too late; the burning wall had fell upon my back. I had the song Bullets by Data Romance in my head as I felt someone lifting me-I was fearful but tired-I was not in the mood to fight, Mills maybe? The last thing I remember was Shay telling me to stay awake, but then I said slowly-"I can't" then, I screamed a scream of terror and pain. I had the song Bed Of Roses by Bon Jovi in my head-That is when I nodded to Shay and Dawson and said-"Tell Severide I love- my words got cut off by my need to sleep. Then, I had the song Little Fighterby White Lion in my head.

Chapter 21-Hero, Part 2

(Shay's Point of View)

As we waited for word, I could tell that Mills, Severide and Casey were tense and to say that did not worry me was an understatement. I looked towards Dawson and she knew what I was currently thinking. I decided that we should both tell him; then Chief came in and said-"She needs your prayers right now, Don't get me wrong-we all know she's a fighter, but she needs us to be strong for her, All your prayers right now." After that last statement, my heart dropped for each and everyone-but especially Severide. It was then, I heard the machines blaring.

(Morgan's POV)

I had the song "Hero" in my head again-I could feel that I was breathing heavily and Severide yelling for me, I knew that he loved me, but I do not yet understand why they would not let me see him or the rest of my firehouse family. After the nurses had left even though I was sedated heavily-I asked for them to bring Severide and Casey to see me. I needed to be strong, even in my weakened state. I could also feel a cup being held up to my lips, I recognized the drink immediately-it was Sprite and Blue Poweraide. "Don't talk now, Just drink-everyone's concerned." I remembered the familiar tone of that voice-It was Severide. I could feel the IV drip taking effect, I moaned a little and said-"Thank you so much...- then I closed my eyes. I did not realize that I was such a big deal at the firehouse, after all-I was only doing my job like everyone else, i had the song Heart of Stone by Iko in my head as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

(Severide's Point of View)

As I came back to tell them about how she was doing-I discovered she had put Casey and I as her next of kin, since she does not have any family in the area. I recapped the whole story, including what she said to tell Mills-though I thought it would be best that I keep that a secret until everyone left. After informing the others that we could take shifts to see her, I decided I would stay today, and then so on until she got better. I looked towards everyone and said-"She has 4 broken ribs, a mild concussion and her back is mildly burned and her knees are mildly burned as well". You could feel that the air was sucked out of the waiting area at that point.

(Mills' Point of View)

Today was my day off from the morning shift; so I decided to pay Morgan a visit. I knew that I wanted to see her myself because she has helped me through the candidate training. I decided that I would leave some extra Poweraide and Sprite so that if she was thirsty, I would try to make her some-because I knew what Severide had told us last night.

(At the hospital, Still in Mills' Point of View)

I had arrived at her hospital room and she was calm, but very happy to see me. We talked for over three hours, and she also drank for a bit as well. It was good to see her lucid but I did not know how long it would be before her drip started taking effect. (10 minutes later)-A nurse came in and changed out her IV bag and switched it to the one with the pain killers in it. Before I walked out, I kissed her on her cheek and she said-"Thank you for everything." I smiled as I left the hospital doors.

Chapter 22-Four Days Later

I had finally gotten out of my drug haze, as the days wore on- but I knew the hardest part would come when I would have to return to the firehouse, because I knew that I would definitely be restricted to light duty only for at least a couple of months, but I just wanted to save lives more than anything. While I was in my weakened state, according to Severide-one of my friends called and said she would be coming to Chicago in a few days. I knew it had to be Lakin-I had always promised her that we would ride, since she's never been to Chicago before. Luckily, Severide had kept his mouth shut about the accident; that I was glad for. It would be good for Dana and I to go back again and ride with familiar company. Severide agreed with me when I said that I should ride Dana again, and this time he said he wouldn't be as worried because I was not riding alone. Also according to Severide, My trainer also called. I sighed, knowing that she cared for me like a sister. After I signed my discharge papers, I arrived at the airport to wait for my friend. Casey offered to come, but I declined his offer-considering he had the rest of the day shift whereas I had the evening shift later. I felt a hand on my shoulder; It was Lakin, I was so overjoyed to see her because I hadn't been able to see her for the last six years due to me leaving my hometown and working at Station 51. On the drive to my home, she was just as friendly as ever and I loved seeing her happy like this. After she got settled, she wanted to come down to the firehouse to meet everyone.


End file.
